Ash's Girls
by Q.Wright
Summary: A group of stories where ash has sex with trainers from both the pokemon animie and game. Don't like it don't read it Also not for kids.
1. eliza

Elesa

Elesa was buzzing with excitement. She was leading Ash by the hand down a hall to a private room at the back of the gym. As she led him to the room she replayed what had happened. It was a bright sunny Sunday morning and Elesa was going to have a day of rest having the gym closed for a day. Near noon her attendant told her that a trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum wanted a battle. She was about to decline when she remembered his name from one of her excellent sources. They told her that he was a young and rather handsome teenager with black hair, tan skin, and great talents in battling. 3 of her best sources told her if she had a chance to be in the bedroom with him it would be one that she would never forget. "Tell him I accept the challenge but if he would mind waiting for a moment because I was not expecting to battle anyone today." Elesa said. "Yes Miss. Elesa" her attendant said and hurried out the door.

Elesa walked to her walk in closet and went to the back of the closet where she kept her more special clothing. She chose an electric blue lace panty and over that a pair of boy shorts. The boy shorts were too short so the top cm of her lace panties were showing against the yellow boy shorts. A sky blue lightning bolt was on her left ass cheek of the boy shorts. as she walked to the other side of the closet she smiled not only did this compliment her flawless snow white skin the shorts hugged so tightly to her pelvis every movement of her lower body was like she was not wearing the boy shorts. She got out her tightest top which only covered her from the bottom of her breast to her shoulders. It was the same color as her panties with a yellow v-neck. Her small B size breasts turned into A size breasts and made her nipples clearly visible from the shirt being so tight. She wanted Ash to get aroused by her appearance so she didn't put on a bra. She grabbed her puffy yellow coat and put on her headphone on.

The battle passed quickly and Elesa didn't lose easily. She remembered teasing by giving him giving him quick glances of her whenever she got the chance. At the end of the match she pretended not to have a badge for him. "Sorry but I forgot to get a badge." she purred and slowly rubbed her pelvic into his. "Why don't you come to the back with me so you can get one?" Ash's hand when under her coat and gave her right buttocks a hard squeeze. Elesa gasped and leaned forward on him and started to grinded both her pelvis and her breasts into him as hard as she could determine to make him fuck her. Ash moaned and Elesa took that as a sign that he was ready. She took his hand and led him to her private room. Once inside Ash was pushed onto a king size bed and Elesa stripped off her yellow coat and pounced on him kissing him hard on the lips. As their tongue fought for dominates Elesa grinded her clothed pussy on his manhood. Elesa pulled Ash's shirt over his head breaking the kiss as it came off. She sat up straight on Ash's chest giving him his first good look at her outfit. He studied her for a minute then raised his hands to her breast where he pinched her nipples which were clearly visible. She leaned forward and mewed quietly as Ash stroked her breasts. As he played with them she moaned she felt her nipples harden and she was sure that they would rip through the shirt. She reached for the bottoms of her shirt and pulled it with some difficulty over her head letting her breasts fall free. As soon as they were freed she moaned loudly. Ash had token her left breast in his mouth and sucked on it hard. He continued sucking until she screamed and climaxed. She fell on top of him and was panting hard. A minute later she unbuckled his pants and slid down his body dragging her breasts and his pants till they were piled at his feet and she was on her knees eyeing his boxers. Her eyes twinkled with excitement as she ripped his boxers off and gasped. His dick was HUGE it was semi hard but was 6in long and 2 ½ inches thick. Elsa had been in the bedroom with other guys before but none were as big as Ash. She began to lick the head of his dick and stroke him until he was hard. He was now easily 12 inches long and 3 inches thick and Elsa was grinning as she thought of him pounding into her. The black haired girl grew wet at the images of what would happen in her mind. She took the head of his dick in her mouth and began to suck on it. As she began to deep throat his dick she swirled her tongue around the head and shaft. She grazed the shaft with her teeth gagging slightly as its tip touched the back of her throat. She moved her eyes up to look at Ash as she continued sucking his dick. He was moaning and looked like he was going to cum soon. She was incredible with giving blowjobs and deep throating and she put those skills to work as she rubbed his sack. She began to hum softly feeling him twitch. She hummed more intently and soon Ash put his hand on her head and said "CUMMING!" She gagged at the amount but she kept the entire sweetish tart treat in her mouth.

She grinned as swallowed all of his cum and blew him till he grew hard again. She then took off her boy shorts and tossed her panties behind her shoulder and crawled onto the bed. The shorts were so tight that they left an imprint of the lightning bolt on her left ass cheek. She got into doggy style and shook her ass. "Come on Ash fuck me hard. Fuck my tight little pussy with that beast." Elesa whined. Ash got into position he grabbed her hips lightly and decided to fuck Elesa the way she wanted it hard and rough. Ash suddenly slammed his dick into her tight pussy forcing his way inside her till it was sheathed in her. Elesa yelped in surprises and then moaned in pleasure as he trusted back in again. His speed and power of his thrusts surprised her at first then she started to moan in pleasure. Ash was amazed at how tight she was he had to use all of his strength to sheath his cock to the hilt with every thrust. Elesa looked over her shoulder her eyes where half closed in bliss and she was grinning moaning softly enjoying every thrust. He started to move her hips with his hands making her move back and forth meeting every thrust. Her eyes widen and she moaned louder. She winked at him and her grin turned into a smile signaling that she was ok and he should not stop. Elesa wasn't the one to let herself be dominated she would usually be the one in control but Ash's sudden start plus his size, speed and thrusts caught her off guard. Right now she enjoyed getting dominated by him she knew she could last a while once he cummed she could be in control she thought. Ash continued pounding her pussy as her moaning grew softer. Ash looked at Elesa's snow colored ass. The imprint of the lightning bolt was still on her left ass cheek. He dropped his right hand from Elesa's hip and smacked her right ass cheek. She yelped when she felt him spank her. Her pussy clenched and quickly unclenched around his cock. "Harder! Spank me Harder!" she moaned. Ash did as he was told spanking her till her ass was red. Each time he spanked her she would give a cute little yelp. "I'm going to cum!" Elesa said. As she came Ash thrust hard into her. Elesa screamed a silent scream as her arms shook and went limp from the pleaser.

As Elesa slump forward Ash still hadn't cum and was hard in her. Soon Ash started to pound Elesa again making her moan as he thrusted in and out of her. To Elesa this was something new no one had ever cummed after her usually they cum at least twice before her. Soon she was cooing and softly moaning as Ash trusted in and out of her. Her eyes where clouded and half closed in lust. She smiled as she enjoyed being dominated by Ash. Her climax was approaching and she could feel that Ash's was not going to cum any time soon. She yelped as she felt Ash pull her hair. She smiled as she went to doggy style she liked it hard and rough and Ash was doing exactly what she wanted. Ash pulled her pigtails every time he trusted into her. Elesa's eyes were wide and full of lust. Her mouth was opened and her tongue was hanging out as she looked straight ahead. "CUMMING!" Elesa screamed. Ash pulled and trusted into her as she cummed.

Ash still hadn't cum yet and before he could continue pounding her Elesa got on her knees with Ash's dick inside her. She leaned back on Ash's shoulder and slowly started to tease his dick by clenching and grinding her pussy into him. Ash embraced her hands softly resting on her pelvis. In this position Elesa could comfortable rest against Ash. "You are doing great." she said. Ash smiled "You're so tight I'm amazed I can even fit in you." "I'm surprised you still haven't cum yet." Elesa pouted as she put her head back up off of Ash's shoulder. Ash began to play with her breasts with his hands. "You still enjoy it though?" Ash asks. Elesa nodded and spun around so she was facing him. Her long slender legs wrapped around him. She smiled naughtily at him and said "Luckily this bad little girl has a naughty trick up her sleeve." She then got his dick out of her pussy and slammed her ass down on his dick "Ash I've been a bad little girl. Punish me with that beast! Make me into a sweet little girl." Elesa moaned as she bounced on his dick. She winked at him to tell him to sexually punish this naughty little girl. Ash grabbed her by the hips and started to impale her on his dick into her. Moaning she leaned forward and made Ash lie down as she put her hands on his chest as she slowly started to bounce on his dick. Elsa had never done anal before and as she finally got his cock sheathed in her she was glad she had waited until Ash came. She could have sworn Ash's dick grew in size and girth as so as they entered her tightest hole. She had learned to stay super tight even if she had been fucked insanely hard. She had to thrust down hard to get him even in and she was trying move up and down with great difficulty. She trusted down hard only to admit a groan of annoyance as she barely moved down. She then felt hand gently but firmly grab her waist and amazed at Ash's strength as she was being bounced at a good speed.

As Ash continued to bounce her on his dick her mind started to short-circuit. She never new anal could be so pleasurable. She finally decided to let herself be dominated. She leaned forward and whispered in Ash's ear. "My ass wants you to be the first to dominate it and my body agrees." Ash smiled and said "how would you like to be dominated besides pleasure spasms you had." She giggled cutely "I want you to unleash that immortal beast that's in my ass." "I what him ravaging Me." she whined. "Please...AAAAAHHHH!" She screamed. Ash had just spun her around and stood up causing her wobbly legs to send her sprawling to her knees except her head shot up. Ash had grabbed her hair and he was keeping her from falling on her face and kept her standing. Her eyes widened and she began to drool as she realized how she was to be dominated. Her hair was pulled back as Ash trusted forward. As Ash's dick fully sheathed it's self she screamed and was glad the room was sound proof but found herself fall forward again and she was stopped earlier because ash kept the head of his dick in her. Ash leaned forward and asked "When I finally cum where do you want it?" "My 3 hole from tightest to loosest." she replied. "And don't stop till you cum or until I faint. Now rock my world." Ashes tighten his grip on her hair and took off pounding hard and fast. Elsa screamed as Ash dick streched her ass. He was amazed at how tight her ass was and loved every minute in it. Elsa was in heaven. She loved how his dick stretched her ass as it was forced to accommodate all of it. 5 minute later she stopped screaming and was moaning and groaning. Her eyes were slightly rolled up in her head. Her tongue was out and she was drooling slightly. She climaxed going limp and as her ass clenched Ash's dick making him cum. She sighed as his cum deep in her ass. He took it out and trusted into her pussy continuing to cum. when her pussy was full he got her in a sitting position on the bed shooting a shot on her breasts and face before she got his cock in her mouth. After he finish her mouth was full of his sweetish tart cum savored it then gulped it down. She lay on her back panting till she caught her breath she realized it was night time looking up at the skylight. Ash was Laing on his side. She turned to him inserted his dick into her pussy and pulled the covers over them. She was smiling as she fell asleep in ash's arms her two sore holes filled with cum.


	2. Rosa

Rosa

Ash was sit with his friend Rosa watching the sun rise as Aspertia City was sound asleep below them. As they watch the picture perfect seen unfold Rosa turned to him grinning dazzling at him. "Beautiful isn't it." she said. Ash agreed with her eaten though he believed Rosa was more beautiful then any sunrise. Her chocolate brown hair was in two pigtailed buns on her head. Her shirt showed off her brilliant D cups and her tights showing her amazing lower body. A cold wind blew across them causing Rosa to shiver. She crawled into Ashes lap surprising Ash. "Sorry it's just so cold that do you mind?" she asked. "No" Ash replied as he wrapped his arms around her. Loving his warm embrace she planned her next move. "How long do you think till the town wakes up?" she asked. "Its 3:30 and people start to come out at 6:00 so 2 ½ hours." he replied. Silently taking a deep breath she asked "Want to get naughty?" She helded her breath for what seemed like 2 minutes thinking she blotched her only chance. She gasped as Ash squeezed her breasts and all doughts vanished in her mind. Twirling around on his lap she kissed him with her tongue begging for entrance. He opened his mouth and their tongues battled for dominance. He let her win and as she used her tongue to explore his mouth he used his hands to explore her body. She moaned as he felt her firm breasts. She brought her shirt up over her head breaking the kiss once it came off. Her breasts were covered by a black lace bra. Kissing him lightly on the cheek she whispered for him to sit and enjoy what was to come. She hopped off of him and stood a foot in front of him. Kicking off her shoes she then hooked her thumbs in the lip of her tights she swayed sexily till they were below her skirt. Grinning as she kicked them off once then was around her ankles. She twirled towards him and her yellow micro skirt flew up to reveal black lace boody shorts covering her amazing ass. When she stopped twirling so she was facing away from him and looking over her shoulder at him as she tugged the skirt off her slowly. When she finally slipped out of it she put a hand to her mouth to try to hide her giggles at how memorized Ash was and when he looked at her she winked at him and playfully slapped her ass loving the attention she got from him. She then faced him as Ash quickly took off his shirt leaving him bare-chested. She stared at his chest which wasn't so muscular but he had some mussel. Ash took her hand and positioned her so she was sitting on his lap leaning back against his chest. She giggled when she felt Ash's boner. He thought she had a wonderful giggle and was glad she giggled often. He then took her breasts in his hands and gently stroked them. Rosa moaned enjoying the feeling of being pleasured. Ash played with her breasts through her bra. Pinching the nipples and pulling them. She moaned and started to grinded herself against Ash's clothed manhood. She gasped softly as he kissed her neck. She turned her head and claimed his lips with hers. Ash's left hand moved down to her pussy and began to rub it threw her lace boy shorts. She ended the kiss and moaned loudly. Her hips bucked against his hand and she rested her head on his shoulder. Ash looked down at her face. Her blue eyes were half closed in bliss as she moaned his name. Knowing she was on the verge of Cumming he stuck his hand in her boy shorts and thrust his middle finger in her pussy. She gave a little cry of pleasure as she cummed soaking her lace boy shorts. She laid there panting for about a minute. When she recovered Ash rubbed his dick against her pussy. Rosa began to purr and position herself so she was at his feet facing him. She quickly removed his pants and boxers. When she saw his dick her smile would have lit the dark side of the moon. He was at full mast and was 12in. long and 3 ½ inches thick. Giggling at the way he twitched in her hand she rubbed her tiny hand up and down his dick. She began to lick the head like it was an ice cream cone. An idea came into her head as she took off her bra releasing her D cups. She then sat up and began to rub her breasts around his cock. Blowing him she stared up at him with blue eyes filled with lust as he leaned his head back and moaned. Soon Ash shouted "Cumming!" and pushed her head down on his dick. She gagged at the amount but was able to keep the sweetish tart tasting treat in her mouth. Swallowing it she licked her lips and got up to a standing position. Sliding out of her boy shorts Rosa got in to the same position she was in earlier. She leaned back into his warm chest. Positioning herself over his manhood she slowly went down. Moaning as she felt herself stretch to accommodate his manhood. When he was fully sheathed in her Ash let her get use to his size. Once she had he began to bounce her up and down his dick. She threw her head back and moaned. Ash soon claimed her lips as his dick went in and out of her at a good pace. Rosa felt like she was in heaven loving how her walls felt stretched to the limit. Ash started to speed up and would thrust up every time she bounced down. She threw her head back and moaned loudly as she cammed. As she recovered from her orgasms she felt ash's still hard dick in her. Purring she rotated 180 degrees so she was facing Ash. Moaning as she began to bounce on his dick. She claimed his lips and they kissed patently. Breaking the kiss Rosa sat back and moaned. Her breasts bounced in time of the sound of flesh slapping flesh. Ash leaned forward and took one of her d size breasts in his mouth. She gave a small cry of joy as she bounced on his dick. Ash sucked on her breast as his tounge encircled her nipple. Her blue eyes were clouded with lust as he played with her breasts. He began to thrust his hips up every time she bounced down. Moaning loudly she gasped out "Yes, Yes, Fuck YES." her mind went blank as her hips moved to meet his upward thrusts. "Cumming!" she screeched as her organism took her. She went limp as her brain began to shutdown from pleasure. Ash slowed his thrusts but kept going at a good pace. Rosa felt like she died and went to heaven. Who knew sex was so pleasure full. She soon recovered and when she did she leaned to the side getting Ash into missionary position. Although she had to raise her hips slightly it was worth it for the increase of speed and force of his thrusts. As he slammed into her tight pussy she bit her toungue to stop a scream of a pleasure that might awaken someone in the town below. Organizing she claimed his lips so to muffle most of the loud moans. Her D cup breasts bounced wildly causing her pleasure to grow when sensitive nipples scraped along his bare chest. Finally ending the kiss she gasped for breath as she felt herself rushing towards another orgasm. "I'M YOUR BITCH! MAKE ME YOUR FUCKING BITCH! I'MYOURFUCKING BITCH!" she wailed organizing hard as her body thrashed under his. Once she was done he didn't continue until she had recovered her breath. When her panting subsided she rolled over and got into doggy style giving him full view of her abused pussy as her seeds leaked out and pooled slowly beneath her legs. Not waiting for her to tell him he thrust into her. Yelping she clutched the side arm of the bench tightly as Ash slammed into her again and again. Soon her toungue was hanging out of her mouth as she panted like a bitch in heat. Her eyelids where half closed with her eyes rolled back in her head. She cummed her arms giving out but Ash caught her before she hit the metal side arm. Flipping her over so she was on her back he thrust into her once more and finally cummed. She gave a little cry of joy as she felt him warm her core up with his seeds. She then passed out.

She awoke 20 minutes later after she passed out. Her eyes fluttered open to find that her head was in Ash's lap. She looked around confused for a moment then realization dawned in her face. Her pussy felt warm from the massive load of Ash's seeds that was in her. She also felt a few strands of cum on her stomach and breasts. Wiping herself off with her fingers she then licking the digits cleans. "We are defiantly doing this again." Rosa said as she smiled up at ash who smiled back.


End file.
